


Should Have Known Better

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Loss of Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 12. I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHINGBroken Down | Broken Bones | Broken Trust
Relationships: Bendy & Sammy Lawrence
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Should Have Known Better

Sammy smiles to himself. There's the perfect sheep, trapped inside the room. Bendy will free him for this. He has provided the perfect sacrifice.

The Ink Demon's footsteps come ever closer. Soon, he's right outside the door. His little sheep struggles to escape, and Sammy can't help but laugh.

When his door bursts open, The Ink Demon is quick to enter. He was being attacked. He's ripped at, screaming in pain. Eventually Bendy seems to get bored, wandering out of the room. Tears streak Sammy's face.

He should have known better than to have trusted The Ink Demon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
